Sin Senos No Hay Paraíso
by assonymous
Summary: Santana y Brittany quieren lo mismo, se conocen tratando de conseguirlo. Mi versión de la serie colombiana, sin senos no hay paraíso.


Santana cierra la puerta de su cuarto, tira la mochila y se acuesta en la cama. Ya se volvió insoportable estar con sus amigas y sus estúpidos implantes de silicón. Ana María Villalobos, la mejor amiga de Santana, fue la primera en hacerse implantes, dice que fue su regalo de 15 años. Cuando Ana María llego al colegio con sus grandes y falsas chiches, se volvió la novedad. Todos los hombres querían estar con ella, todas las mujeres querían tocar sus protuberancias, y meses después, empezó la "fiebre chichona." Todas las amigas de Santana empezaron a hacerse implantes, y Santana, 1 mes después de cumplir 16 años, se siente fea y ridícula con sus pequeños pechos.

"Catalina! A comer!" Santana deja de pensar cuando oye a su mamá gritar. Odia que le digan Catalina, pero su mamá siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre. Se mira en el espejo, insultando mentalmente a sus piquetes de mosquito, y luego sale de su cuarto para comer.

Abajo, Santana se sienta a la par de su hermano en la mesa de la cocina. Piensa que este no es el momento de hablarle a su mamá de implantes, ya que esta con su amiga, Rosario Villalobos. "Mamá…. Necesito cirugía."

Hilda, la mamá de Santana, se distrae de su conversación amena con Rosario y mira a su hija. "Cirugía? No estás pálida, no estás enferma, no necesitas ni mierda."

"Pues es que no es tanto cirugía, son implantes, pero son igual de necesarios, eh."

"Usted está loca! No solo me parto el lomo todos los días para pagar tus estudios y del inútil de tu hermano, ahora me quiere zampar un par de tetas! No me joda Catalina!"

"Pero los necesito! Que tengo que caminar todos los días con estas vergüenzas, hasta Ana María se puso y ella que necesitaba!"

"En esta casa solo se opera el que esté muriendo, y no de vergüenza!"

"Oiga, doña Hilda." Rosario dice. "Y por qué no deja a Catalina operarse. Mire que yo eso le regale a Ana María."

"No me diga."

"Si, para sus quince años. Que no dejaba de chingar que quería implantes y que los quería ya, patoja berrinchuda no le hice fiesta pero le pague esos globos. Y a la larga es lo mejor, que Ana María hasta trabaja ahora. Mire usted que ayuda a pagar la luz y contrató a alguien para que limpiara las asquerosidades del perro."

Mientras doña Hilda le hace preguntas a Rosario sobre su hija, Santana regresa a su comida, segura que su madre no va a cambiar de opinión. De repente, le viene la idea. Si Ana María está trabajando, entonces le puede dar un trabajo, y con el dinero de ese trabajo se puede comprar un par de pechugas.

En la casa de Ana María….

Ana María, piernas cruzadas y sentada en la cama, enciende un cigarro y se lo pasa a su prima, Brittany.

Brittany se acaba de mudar de Estados Unidos. Empezó con su tía, que un día tuvo la idea de entrar en el negocio de la droga y chicas pre pago. Como Brittany y sus hermanas viven con su tía, no les quedo de otra que mudarse a Colombia.

"Y cuanto tiempo van a estar en Colombia?"

"Lo que tarde mi tía en darse cuenta que extraña Ohio."

"Ha! Buena suerte en esa mamita, una vez en Colombia ya no te vas."

Brittany se limita a fumar y no hablar con su prima, que por cierto tiene unos senos ridículamente grandes. "Y… que hay de bueno en Colombia?"

"Negocio." Ana María dice simplemente, tirándole la ceniza del cigarro al perro.

"Yo en Ohio tenía un negocio, hacía joyería. Las porristas siempre me compraban cuando salían con sus novios."

Ana María se ríe, no puede creer la inocencia de su prima. "No mamita, que el negocio aquí en Colombia es diferente."

"Qué hacen?"

"A ver, te voy a contar la historia. Yo me operé a los quince años, y con estas maravillas pensé que podría ganar mucho dinero con mi propio negocio."

"Ganas buen dinero en ese… negocio?"

"Vieras mamita yo vivo puro narco, hasta le tiro pisto a mi vieja pa que no me chingue."

Brittany quiere preguntar que negocio es, pero después de oír narco decide no hacerlo.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ana María decide hablar. "Chicas pre pago."

"Como las películas?"

"No tonta, no como las películas. Yo le doy trabajo a mujeres necesitadas. Les busco clientes, las hago bonitas, y cobró comisión. El cliente me paga a mi, y depende de lo que el cliente diga de la chica yo así le pago."

"Tu crees que yo podría entrar?"

Ana María se ríe. "No mamita, con esa copa me sorprende que te hayan dejado salir del aeropuerto."

Brittany se mira los pechos. No son TAN pequeños, pero podrían ser más grandes. Tener su propio dinero no sería tan malo, tal vez si se logra operar podría entrar al negocio de su prima.


End file.
